Broken
by SomethingCurious
Summary: Alana Durne, a girl who's only ever known the safety of the interior, joins the military to follow a path laid down by her father and brother. Along with her friends, a boy who never runs out of smiles and another who never had any in the first place, she must learn what it means to be strong and prove that she's a valuable addition to humanity's cause.


**Welcome! Firstly, a few things you might want to know: **

**\- This story takes place AFTER the fall of Wall Maria, but BEFORE Eren and crew join the military.**

**\- I have not read the manga (not all of it, anyway) so things will be based mainly off my knowledge from the show.**

**\- I will take liberties. Not a lot of liberties, but a few will be taken. I want my story to appear as in-depth and realistic as possible so I will have to add in my own flair to this universe. But it will be kept as close to canon as possible.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alana stood with her chin thrust toward the horizon, achingly conscious of keeping her spine stiff as a board while staying entirely still. Despite the chilled wind that swept across the training field, her palms itched with sweat behind her back, but she ignored it. It was important that she looked like the perfect soldier, strong and brave - even if her stomach churned with nerves. She fought the urge to look around at her fellow trainees, to make sure she was doing everything right. Instead, her eyes stayed locked on the instructor. Shadis quietly paced in front of the first row, looking like a hungry cat stalking its prey.

"You! With the smug look on your face!" He had stopped in front of a tall boy with short, chestnut colored hair. "You look like you already know everything there is to know! What's your name, boy?"

"Kurt Lansel, sir," came his calm reply. Even though Alana was behind him and couldn't see his face, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why are you here, Cadet Lansel?!" Shadis barked, clearly annoyed by this cocky trainee. His eyes, which always seemed haunted and sunken, bore into the boy without blinking.

"To train to be the best soldier I can be, so that I might fight for the sake of humanity," Kurt answered, insincerity and sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Alana's eyes narrowed and she felt a slow burning anger rise in her stomach. _What's this guy playing at?_

Shadis recoiled from Kurt, clearly offended. Alana felt that was exactly the kind of reaction the boy wanted from him. But Shadis wasn't in charge of the new recruits for no reason.

The instructor shouted, "You think this is funny, Lansel?!" He leaned into Kurt as he yelled, and victory shone in his eyes as the cadet flinched and took a step back. "Most of the boys and girls you've laid eyes on today will be dead in the next few years! In _fact_, one of them could be you! So you pull that arrogant little smirk all you want, but you won't find it all as funny when you're halfway down a Titan's gullet!"

Shadis left the flustered Kurt to find his next victim, stomping down the row where Alana stood. She gulped as his wide eyes met hers.

"How about you, blondie?! You finding any of this funny?!" His booming voice felt even harsher when he stood right in front of her.

"No, sir!" Alana replied immediately, her voice steady.

"What would your name be, then?"

"Alana Durne, sir!" She made her salute as proudly as possible.

"Where you from, Cadet Durne?"

Alana hesitated.

"You were quick on the draw before, cadet, what's stopping you now?!"

"Mitras… sir." Alana spoke quietly, but it didn't matter. Those nearest heard her and started muttering, and soon it spread through the whole squad like wildfire.

"_Mitras? She must be lying…" "The capital? Is she crazy?" "Why the hell would someone in the interior join the military?" _The whispers swirled around her, but she stared steadfast in front of her. Alana had expected that type of response, she wouldn't let it bother her.

"Are you lost, cadet?" the instructor peered down at her.

"No, sir! I know exactly where I am, sir!" Alana held his gaze, clenching her fist tightly over her heart.

"Right," he said, and moved on.

For the rest of the inspection, Alana could feel the stares burning into her. They didn't understand why a girl from the safest place within the walls would willingly put herself in harm's way. Many of them would be joining for the sole purpose of hoping to make it into the Military Police and live in the place she had seemed to take for granted. But they didn't understand. She didn't expect them to, and she didn't care.

A*A*A*A

The dining hall was a wide, long room filled with large tables occupied by trainees, many of which Alana recognized from her squad, the 101st: the freshest recruits. A low rumble of voices and clinking of plates and knives filled the room as she clutched her food and drink, searching for somewhere to sit and eat. Alana knew after earlier today that many of her squad would resent her, and she assumed they would spread their resentment to the other trainees, so she didn't bother seeking out a friendly face. She found the emptiest table in the room, which had two people sitting together, and sat on the end opposite them. Alana knew this whole thing wouldn't be easy, but she couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that closed in on her like a creeping shadow. She was just beginning to pick at her roll when one of the two trainees at her table spoke to her.

"Hey! You're the Mitras girl, right?"

"My name is Alana," she told him, not looking up from her plate.

"I'm Hugh, and this is Teron," the boy told her happily. She finally looked over at him, surprised to find no hint of judgement in his voice as she had expected. He had brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders and seemed to not be much taller than Alana, even though she was about a foot shorter than most people. The other boy he had introduced was much taller, with black hair that fell slightly over his eyes, which were dark and looked at her steadily.

"Nice to meet you," she said to them, and meant it.

"Likewise!" Hugh returned, sliding his plate down the smooth wooden surface of the table to come sit next to her. Teron silently followed suit, setting his plate across from Hugh.

"Are you guys in the 101st, too?" Alana asked, tentatively.

"Yeah! So we'll be seeing a lot of each other, I guess!" Hugh's wide grin could compete with the sun. Alana couldn't help but return a small smile. "Sorry for bringing up the Mitras thing so suddenly before, but everyone's pretty curious about it, and I'm no exception!"

Her smile faded and she shrugged, gazing back down at her food. "I don't blame you."

"We don't have to talk about that, though," Hugh said hurriedly. "As for Teron and I, we're both from the same village - a farming town tucked in a valley by the mountains. Really a beautiful place." He spoke wistfully, staring past her as if he was looking out over his home.

"Teron and I have known each other since we were kids, but we weren't really friends until now," he continued. Alana marveled at his ceaseless speech. She thought it might be more annoying if he wasn't the very first person to speak to her since she'd arrived two days ago.

Alana almost asked why this unusual pair of boys decided to join the military, but she caught herself, realizing she might be expected to answer as well. Instead she asked, "Do you know which regiment you'll join yet?"

At this Hugh shifted uncomfortably, seeming embarrassed. "Well… I'm not skilled enough to make it near the top ten, or brave enough to join the Scouts, so… I'll be in the Garrison," he told her, smiling nervously.

"The Garrison is incredibly important, they're the driving force of the military. I would be honored to be one of them," Alana told him, feeling his embarrassment was misplaced. She admired his self-awareness. Just because he wasn't an inherently talented super-soldier didn't mean he was any less important than anyone else.

Hugh's smile brightened and he relaxed. "So you'll be joining them, too?" he questioned eagerly.

It was her turn to be uncomfortable. She looked down awkwardly as she answered, "No, I… I want to join the Survey Corps." Alana didn't dare look to see Hugh's reaction.

"Me too."

Her head shot up to stare at Teron, who stared back calmly. She hadn't heard his voice yet. It was deep, a quiet rumbling.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he's the bravest person I know! Much braver than me, that's for sure," Hugh broke in, grinning still, but Alana could see it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I want to be where I can make a real difference," Teron said, a hint of conviction mixed into the placidity.

Alana glanced at Hugh uneasily, who let out a short laugh and had suddenly found interest in his lap. She thought it was rather harsh of Teron to say that in front him after he talked about joining the Garrison. Annoyance prickled inside her chest. _What kind of friend is he? _

"Any difference a soldier makes is a 'real' difference," she retorted, still glaring into his dark eyes. "No matter the rank, or _regiment_."

One of Teron's eyebrows perked and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but Hugh quickly cut him off, "Don't mind him, Alana! He's not so good with meeting new people." He laughed, and she was amazed to see he didn't really look offended.

Teron resumed his dinner as if nothing happened, and Hugh continued to talk. He told Alana about their home and the kinds of things they grow there. Hugh was excited to learn how to use the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear.

"To fly through the air like a bird, can you imagine?" Hugh talked excitedly, waving his arms around like he was already shooting around between buildings and jumping off rooftops. "It'll be amazing!"

"Yeah," Alana agreed, feeling her gut clench as memories flooded her mind.

_The moon was high in the sky, but her father's workroom still leaked candlelight. Alana sidled along the hallway, peaking through the crack in the door to see her father hunched over his work table, the metal drum of a disassembled 3DMG set in his hand and a pen in the other. The room was flooded with parchment, each piece covered in meticulous notes._

"_Papa?"_

_He turned his shaggy head to look at her, but his eyes still seemed far-away. "Hey, Al." _

_She smiled at the nickname, but it morphed into a frown as she took in his unshaven face and disheveled clothes. "When's the last time you slept, papa?"_

_He looked confused, as if he couldn't even remember what day it was, much less when he last slept. After a moment, he looked at her again, as if seeing her for the first time again. "Come here, Al. Let me teach you about the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, you should learn so you can take my job one day." _

_Alana swallowed, forcing herself to keep the tears from leaking out of her eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You've taught me already, don't you remember?"_

_Her father smiled on, his gaze passing through her as if she were made of glass. _It's as if he can't even hear me anymore, _she thought. _

"_Come on, Al. It'll be fun. I'll let you take this one apart." _

_Alana choked back the sob that threatened to erupt from her throat. "Okay, Papa." _

_She walked over to his work table and listened as he explained for the hundredth time how to perfectly align the balancing system within the maneuver device and showed her how the iron wire winds up into the drum without getting tangled._

"I can't wait," she told Hugh, suddenly pretending to be invested in her stew to hide the tear that had slipped out of her eye and left a cold trail down her cheek.

* * *

**Feedback is much appreciated, so take a few seconds to tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
